1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a finger ring size opening adjustment device for enhancing the retention of a finger ring upon the wearer's finger and, more particularly to an adjustment device adapted to the ring shank for permitting passage of the ring over an enlarged knuckle for fitting a digital portion of the finger.
2. Description of Background Art
A well known problem in the fitting of finger rings is a condition where a wearer will have relatively large knuckles compared to the digital portion of his finger. If a ring is sized large enough to fit over the knuckle, it is typically too loose when it is pass the knuckle and as a result is not properly secured to the digital portion of the finger resulting in an objectionable loose fit. A variety of devices have been developed that include adjustable shanks and devices for filling space between the inner surface of the shank and the digital portion of the finger. U.S. Pat. No. 1,075,673 issued to A. Segman on Oct. 14, 1913 discloses a finger ring adjustable to different size fingers after the ring has been placed on the finger. In a preferred embodiment, a ring provided with a setting includes a base and a plurality of prongs adapted to receive a jewel. A screw threaded shank is secured to the base of the setting and is adapted to be received in a tapped opening in the ring. An adjustable plate is rotatably secured to an inner end of the screw threaded shank. A thumb screw used for adjusting the screw threaded shank is dimensioned to fit outside the shank within the head of the ring or extending outside the shank at a lower portion of the ring shank. U.S. Pat. No. 3,150,505 issued to C. A. Olson on Sep. 29, 1964 discloses a finger ring having an adjustable ring guard wherein the ring setting at the upper end of the ring is provided with a centrally located recess beneath the setting. This recessed portion is dimensioned to accommodate an eccentric wheel. The wheel is mounted on a journal which is rotatably received within a blind bore which extends transversely from one outer side of the ring through the recess. The journal at its outer portion is provided with a slotted end so as to enable its rotation and consequently the rotation of the eccentric wheel by means of a small screwdriver. As described, it is contemplated that the eccentric wheel is provided with a plurality of planes wherein each plane is spaced radially outward from the center of rotation at a greater distance than the previous plane. Upon rotation of the wheel by means of the turning of the journal, a plunger extending upwardly into the recess is forced downwardly causing a downward movement of a thin resilient metallic strip or band to which it is rigidly affixed in a conventional manner such as by welding. The flexible strip is semi-circular in configuration and is provided at each end with two outwardly extending tabs being of a size sufficient so as to engage about the inner half of the ring. The tabs prevent the accidental removal of the strip while at the same time allowing for a slight downward movement. Olson '505 further points out that the novelty resides in the provision of an adjustable ring guard wherein the adjustment is carried out by means of the eccentric wheel positioned within the recess provided generally beneath the setting and rotatable by means of journal extending therefrom to one side of the ring. Upon rotation of the eccentric, a plunger in contact therewith is forced downwardly thus causing the contraction of a resilient band slidably secured within the upper half of the inner periphery of the ring. Further, Olson teaches that a significant feature residing in the use of the eccentric wheel to maintain the resilient strip in contracted position resides in the fact that the ends of the strip need only be slidably engaged about the inner portion of the ring thus providing an entirely projection-free outer surface of the ring contrary to the manner in which many conventional, flexible, stripped ring guards requiring the complete encompassing of the ring portion so as to maintain them in the desired position. Olson does state that the only prerequisite be the availability of sufficient area so as to enable the provision of a relatively small recess for the reception of the eccentric wheel therein in a manner so as to enable the juxtaposition of the flexible strip with the inner surface of the ring when the strip is in its normally relaxed position such as would be required during the putting on of the ring. U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,718 issued to A. C. Lodrini on Dec. 16, 1969 discloses a device for narrowing the diameter of a finger ring which includes a short saddle-like insert fitted into the ring finger opening for constricting the opening size. The saddle comprises an inwardly or outwardly moveable arcuate sector or U-shaped cross section that fits around the bottom portion of the ring and with spring therebetween. The securement of the insert is effected by the engagement either of the ends of the insert with opposing notches in the inner edge of the ring adjacent the bottom portion or by the engagement of the ends of the leap spring with these notches. Adjustment is provided by controlling the spring pressure upon the finger. A shank is provided on the bottom of the ring to accommodate the sides of the insert which have flush sliding engagement therewith.
A number of adjustment devices include crescent shaped elements hinged to a bottom portion of the shank for pivoting from a first position outside of the ring opening to a second position within the ring opening thus providing the adjustment. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,544 issued on Sept. 9, 1969 to D. R. Tucker discloses a ring having a hingably secured, crescent-shaped sizing element is hinged to a hinge shaft and pivoted into the ring to reduce the opening of the ring. The crescent-shaped member is snaplocked into the plane of the ring using a recess at an interior surface of the ring into which a correspondingly shaped portion of the crescent member is forcibly placed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,598 issued on Jul. 6, 1971 to Frank Leone discloses a finger ring with pivotally mounted size adjusting member actuated to reduce the internal ring size after the ring is on the finger so that a maximum ring opening can be provided for placing the ring on the finger. A spring biased detent holds the dimension-reducing element releasably in its full closed position and permits it to be swung under predetermined pressure to its full open position. The pivoted element is adapted to be swung to a position in the plane of the ring, thereby decreasing the ring size and to a position at right angles to the plane of the ring, thereby opening the ring to its full original inside diameter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,556 issued on Aug. 5, 1980 to J. A. Moroz discloses a ring finger securement device used in conjunction with a finger ring for securing the ring upon the finger of the wearer wherein a size reducing element configured for fitting within the opening of the ring for interposition between an inner peripheral surface of the opening and a palmer surface of the finger. A hinge arrangement is provided for securement to an outer peripheral surface of the ring, there being an arm engaging the element and the hinge structure. The arm is pivotally secured with respect to the hinge structure to provide pivoting movement of the size reducing element between an open position, permitting unencumbered insertion of the finger within the opening, and a closed position wherein the size reducing element is located within the opening for substantially preventing the ring from being withdrawn from the finger.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,016 issued on Jul. 2, 1985 to R. S. Cercone discloses a ring and sizing device with a push tab. The invention relates to a finger ring adapter device or bridge that will permit use by the wearer of a ring of a sufficient size to be easily slid over an enlarged knuckle or joint and to be thereafter reduced to a desired snug fit on the phalanx or digital portion of the finger. Cercone '016 discloses a hinged bridge which is mounted by a jeweler on a conventional ring in which will be a more refined and stable type of mounting from the standpoint that the bridge is hingably attached to the ring shank as opposed to removably attached. It is pointed out that an important factor in providing ring adjustments has been the need to provide a bridge that will be relatively inexpensive to produce and that can be provided in various sizes for ready adaptation to the wearer's requirements.